A log of BM
by WilliamDartz
Summary: the rudest, most vile strategy discussion ever. Rated M for language and violence


[22/05/2011 17:21:40] *** Adam Sanders added Thomas Corfield ***

[22/05/2011 17:21:44] *** Adam Sanders added William , Sebastian Sanders ***

[22/05/2011 17:21:55] *** Conference call ***

[22/05/2011 18:31:38] Sebastian Sanders: brb

[22/05/2011 18:32:30] Adam Sanders: kk

[22/05/2011 19:56:20] Adam Sanders: need to do

[22/05/2011 19:56:23] Adam Sanders: a maths paper

[22/05/2011 19:56:25] Adam Sanders: will stay on skype

[22/05/2011 19:56:27] Adam Sanders: but

[22/05/2011 19:56:30] Adam Sanders: be back in about

[22/05/2011 19:56:38] Adam Sanders: a little while

[22/05/2011 19:56:40] Adam Sanders: will leave mic on

[22/05/2011 19:56:44] Adam Sanders: so you can lurk

[22/05/2011 19:56:46] Adam Sanders: my epicness

[22/05/2011 21:00:30] Thomas Corfield: /friend/ugzry3ws83sx

[22/05/2011 21:02:06] Thomas Corfield: william u in the game?

[22/05/2011 21:10:11] Adam Sanders: .?topic_id=225614

[22/05/2011 21:15:32] Thomas Corfield: /anybody/8iy46psg6zlv

[22/05/2011 21:17:35] *** Conference call ***

[22/05/2011 21:17:49] *** Conference call ***

[23/05/2011 16:47:43] Olatunde Ajiro: tom

[23/05/2011 16:47:44] Olatunde Ajiro: tom

[23/05/2011 16:47:45] Olatunde Ajiro: tom

[23/05/2011 16:47:45] Olatunde Ajiro: tom

[23/05/2011 16:47:46] Olatunde Ajiro: tom

[23/05/2011 16:47:53] Olatunde Ajiro: my pc broke!

[23/05/2011 16:48:43] Sebastian Sanders: i heard xD

[23/05/2011 16:49:06] Olatunde Ajiro: SOO DUMB

[23/05/2011 16:49:08] Sebastian Sanders: what happened to it?

[23/05/2011 16:49:15] Olatunde Ajiro: IDK

[23/05/2011 16:49:19] Adam Sanders: lol

[23/05/2011 16:49:20] Olatunde Ajiro: i actually dont no

[23/05/2011 16:49:21] Adam Sanders: what happened

[23/05/2011 16:49:27] Olatunde Ajiro: it just wont turn on

[23/05/2011 16:49:28] Olatunde Ajiro: dead

[23/05/2011 16:49:29] William : other convo ?

[23/05/2011 16:49:30] Adam Sanders: oh peak

[23/05/2011 16:49:33] Adam Sanders: other convo btw

[23/05/2011 16:50:20] *** Adam Sanders has changed the conversation topic to "USE THIS CONVO - IGNORE ALL OTHERS" ***

[23/05/2011 16:50:34] Olatunde Ajiro: kk

[23/05/2011 16:50:35] Olatunde Ajiro: lol

[23/05/2011 16:50:36] *** William has changed the conversation topic to "no" ***

[23/05/2011 16:50:41] Olatunde Ajiro: well yeah

[23/05/2011 16:50:44] Adam Sanders: not this one

[23/05/2011 16:50:45] Adam Sanders: either

[28/05/2011 23:32:00] *** Conference call ***

[28/05/2011 23:32:07] *** Adam Sanders removed Thomas Corfield from this conversation. ***

[28/05/2011 23:32:26] *** Adam Sanders added Thomas Corfield ***

[28/05/2011 23:34:33] *** Adam Sanders removed William from this conversation. ***

[28/05/2011 23:34:48] *** Adam Sanders added William ***

[00:02:49] William : nvm

[00:02:58] William : ill try it later

[00:03:05] William : anyone can turtle in their base

[00:03:06] Olatunde Ajiro: tommorow

[00:03:07] Olatunde Ajiro: u mean

[00:03:12] William : im gonna try to play new style tomroow

[00:03:14] Olatunde Ajiro: ll

[00:03:18] Olatunde Ajiro: kk

[00:03:40] Adam Sanders: I hope

[00:03:41] Adam Sanders: you

[00:03:42] Adam Sanders: fucking die

[00:03:44] Adam Sanders: in a hole

[00:03:46] Adam Sanders: you piece of shit

[00:03:48] Adam Sanders: I hate you

[00:03:50] Adam Sanders: go to hell

[00:03:51] Adam Sanders: and burn

[00:03:54] Adam Sanders: you filthy protoss shitface

[00:03:56] Adam Sanders: go and die

[00:03:59] Adam Sanders: with your fob mum

[00:04:01] Adam Sanders: and your retarded

[00:04:03] Adam Sanders: malformed

[00:04:03] Adam Sanders: runt

[00:04:04] Adam Sanders: brother

[00:04:07] Sebastian Sanders: quote from william ' do what u have to do to win'

[00:04:08] Adam Sanders: and your layabout uncle

[00:07:51] *** Adam Sanders has changed the conversation topic to "Protoss is OP" ***

[00:50:00] *** Adam Sanders sent PvT 2Replay,... ***

[00:55:39] *** Call ended, duration 1:23:37 ***

[09:53:13] William :

[09:53:23] Sebastian Sanders: FUUUUUUUUUU

[09:53:41] William : :D brah

[09:53:59] William : i dont get whats so bad about spam cleaner btw

[09:54:10] William : just a big block of nothing in between text

[10:17:40] Sebastian Sanders: adam

[10:22:33] Adam Sanders: ?

[10:23:18] Sebastian Sanders: ah i know the NASL results

[10:23:24] Sebastian Sanders: well the one between mc and catz

[10:23:40] Sebastian Sanders: but it would be ruin so nvm

[10:23:44] Adam Sanders: i've seen them

[10:23:50] Adam Sanders: 2-1 MC

[10:23:52] Sebastian Sanders: u brouight a pass aswelll

[10:23:54] Sebastian Sanders: ?

[10:24:08] Adam Sanders: No I saw the LR thread

[10:24:09] Sebastian Sanders: o

[10:24:19] Adam Sanders: u bought a pass?

[10:24:23] Sebastian Sanders: coz david was wathcing it now and he told me

[10:24:35] Adam Sanders: right

[10:24:40] Adam Sanders: and?

[10:24:54] Sebastian Sanders: his watched one game so far

[10:24:56] Adam Sanders: right

[10:25:10] Sebastian Sanders: ill opy mpaste what he said

[10:25:14] Adam Sanders: catz goes proxy hatch in game 2

[10:25:28] Sebastian Sanders: cats just hatchery rushed MC

minty: omg

Dave: blocked the ramp

Dave: but mc crushed it

[10:25:33] Adam Sanders: yep yep

[10:25:46] Adam Sanders: he makes a hatch at the top of the ramp

[10:25:47] Adam Sanders: and times it

[10:25:48] Adam Sanders: so that

[10:25:48] Adam Sanders: 10 lings

[10:25:50] Adam Sanders: arrive

[10:25:53] Adam Sanders: as the hatch dies

[10:25:57] Adam Sanders: so it's broodlings + lings

[10:26:01] Adam Sanders: vs zealots

[10:26:04] Adam Sanders: but mc held it

[10:26:06] Adam Sanders: cos he's gosu

[10:26:08] Sebastian Sanders: looool

[10:26:09] Adam Sanders: with zealots and probes

[10:26:11] Adam Sanders: then goes

[10:26:12] Adam Sanders: and crushes catz

[10:26:17] Sebastian Sanders: xD

[10:28:05] Sebastian Sanders: o btw

[10:28:16] Sebastian Sanders: there is such thing as cannons pressure william

[10:28:18] Sebastian Sanders: its not just cnnon rush

[10:28:28] Adam Sanders: obviously

[10:28:29] Sebastian Sanders: I actually feel Nexus first on PvT is safer then PvZ, since speedling or roach all in is so deadly. Protoss doesnt have the speed zerg does so you can have more time to react and chrono out some units. PvZ either forge FE (you can put canon pressure too) or 3gate expand are still the best builds I feel.

[10:28:45] Adam Sanders: obviously tom

[10:28:47] Adam Sanders: but don't forget

[10:28:48] Adam Sanders: william doesn't read TL

[10:28:54] Adam Sanders: he doesn't watch pro games

[10:28:55] Sebastian Sanders: loool

[10:29:11] Adam Sanders: he probably doens't know what race NesTea or MVP play

[10:29:20] Adam Sanders: so can you really expect him to have any knowledge

[10:29:22] Adam Sanders: about sc"/

[10:29:24] Adam Sanders: sc2*

[10:29:26] Adam Sanders: ofc not

[10:29:28] Sebastian Sanders: Nien

[10:29:35] Adam Sanders: all he needs as protoss is just CC rush every game

[10:29:36] Adam Sanders: and

[10:29:36] Adam Sanders: 100%

[10:29:37] Adam Sanders: winrate

[10:29:46] Sebastian Sanders: lool

[10:31:27] Sebastian Sanders: broke my win streak yday

[10:31:35] Sebastian Sanders: lost to all in ling banes

[10:31:47] Adam Sanders: need moar forcefields

[10:32:00] Sebastian Sanders: i was trying a 2 gate star

[10:32:05] Adam Sanders: lol

[10:32:20] Sebastian Sanders: and as soon as a slapped down my nexus he turned up and i was like FML

[10:32:32] Adam Sanders: /\

[10:32:32] Adam Sanders: brb

[10:32:46] Sebastian Sanders: kk

[10:57:00] William : cannon pressure?

[10:57:12] Sebastian Sanders: yes pressure

[10:57:17] William : wait what

[10:57:19] William : urm

[10:57:21] William : so

[10:57:25] William : early game cannons

[10:57:32] William : is not cannon rush but pressure?

[10:57:34] William : O.o

[10:57:42] Sebastian Sanders: k william think about it if i send 1 stalker and a zealot to ure base is that a rush or pressure?

[10:57:52] William : poke

[10:57:55] William : pressure

[10:58:02] Sebastian Sanders: k 2 stalkers and 2 zeatlos

[10:58:04] William : its not like a huge investment

[10:58:13] Sebastian Sanders: niether is 2 cannons

[10:58:13] William : because units can move

[10:58:18] William : building cant

[10:58:19] William : plus

[10:58:19] Adam Sanders: neither is 1 pylon + 2 cannons

[10:58:22] William : at begining of game

[10:58:25] William : !

[10:58:27] William : so

[10:58:34] Sebastian Sanders: 2 cannons can pay for them selves if they kill a hatch plus any lings he trys to send

[10:58:37] Adam Sanders: ^

[10:58:40] William : 100 + 150 + 150 +150 = 550

[10:58:46] William : thats quite an investment

[10:58:47] Sebastian Sanders: 300 - 300 =0

[10:58:48] Adam Sanders: where did the third cannon come from

[10:58:51] William : forge?

[10:58:55] Adam Sanders: you need that anyway

[10:58:56] Sebastian Sanders: FE u fool

[10:58:56] Adam Sanders: for FFE

[10:58:57] Adam Sanders: FORGE

[10:59:01] Adam Sanders: fast expand

[10:59:06] William : is this pvz or pvt?

[10:59:10] Sebastian Sanders: PvZ

[10:59:14] Adam Sanders: I didn't know protosss had hatcheries

[10:59:14] Adam Sanders: you mug

[10:59:18] Sebastian Sanders: looool

[10:59:19] William : well ok fine if you fe

[10:59:21] William : yeah

[10:59:21] Adam Sanders: WELL DONE

[10:59:23] Adam Sanders: CLAP CLAP

[10:59:24] William : then it would be rush

[10:59:25] Adam Sanders: there we go

[10:59:28] Sebastian Sanders: ...

[10:59:29] Adam Sanders: ...

[10:59:31] William : against protoss

[10:59:35] William : anyway

[10:59:36] Adam Sanders: nobody builds cannon vs protoss

[10:59:40] Adam Sanders: that's an idiotic idea

[10:59:45] William : 400 minerals

[10:59:52] William : thats still quite an investment

[10:59:52] Adam Sanders: who the fuck builds cannons vs protoss

[10:59:53] Adam Sanders: are they stupid

[10:59:56] William : so early in the game

[11:00:07] Adam Sanders: jesus christ this boy is mentally inane

[11:00:08] Adam Sanders: william

[11:00:09] Adam Sanders: go play 100 games

[11:00:11] Adam Sanders: on ladder

[11:00:12] Adam Sanders: with protoss

[11:00:13] Adam Sanders: and ffe every game

[11:00:15] Adam Sanders: vs zerg

[11:00:16] Adam Sanders: then come back

[11:00:17] Sebastian Sanders: 400 - 300 = 100 plus drone kill and lings kills

[11:00:18] Adam Sanders: then tell us

[11:00:20] Adam Sanders: what you think

[11:00:23] Sebastian Sanders: = pay for its self

[11:00:35] William : but my point is

[11:00:39] Adam Sanders: your point is shit

[11:00:40] William : if you dont do damage

[11:00:40] Adam Sanders: and stupid

[11:00:42] Adam Sanders: and rubbish

[11:00:48] William : are you signficantly behind?

[11:00:49] William : like

[11:00:51] William : for example

[11:00:55] William : they manage to snipe the pylon

[11:00:59] Sebastian Sanders: ull do dmg no matter what

[11:01:02] Adam Sanders: ...

[11:01:03] Sebastian Sanders: ull delay his second...

[11:01:07] William : losing like 6-8 lings or something

[11:01:09] Adam Sanders: voice

[11:01:11] Adam Sanders: voice right now

[11:01:14] *** Conference call ***

[11:01:19] William : no cbb

[11:01:32] Adam Sanders: fine no debate then

[11:01:33] Adam Sanders: we're right

[11:01:34] Adam Sanders: you're wron

[11:01:39] Adam Sanders: we watch pros

[11:01:40] Adam Sanders: you don't

[11:01:41] William : lol

[11:01:42] Adam Sanders: you play protoss

[11:01:43] William : lol

[11:01:44] Adam Sanders: we don't

[11:01:46] William : adam

[11:01:46] Adam Sanders: we play protoss

[11:01:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:56] William : could u just shut your stupidity for a minute?

[11:01:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:59] Adam Sanders: kkk

[11:01:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:01:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:04] William : your acting like a retard

[11:02:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:05] William : tbh

[11:02:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:10] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:11] William : well w/e

[11:02:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:16] William : nah im joking

[11:02:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:19] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:20] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:21] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:21] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:21] William : still think

[11:02:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:22] William : that

[11:02:22] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:23] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:23] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:24] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:25] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:25] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:27] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:28] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:29] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:29] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:30] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:31] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:34] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:35] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:35] William : 2 cannons plus pylon "pressure" against zerg

[11:02:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:36] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:37] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:37] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:37] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:37] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:37] William : isnt pressure

[11:02:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:38] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:38] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:38] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:38] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:38] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:39] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:39] Adam Sanders: brb

[11:02:39] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:39] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:39] Sebastian Sanders: kk

[11:02:40] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:40] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:40] William : its

[11:02:40] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:40] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:40] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:41] Sebastian Sanders: kk

[11:02:41] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:41] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:42] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:42] Sebastian Sanders: kk

[11:02:43] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:43] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:43] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:43] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:44] Sebastian Sanders: kk

[11:02:44] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:44] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:44] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:45] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:45] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:45] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:45] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:46] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:46] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:46] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:46] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:47] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:47] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:47] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:47] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:48] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:48] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:48] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:48] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:48] William : a rush because if you do it and it fails

[11:02:48] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:49] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:51] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:51] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:52] Sebastian Sanders: kk

[11:02:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:52] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:52] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:53] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:53] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:53] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:54] Sebastian Sanders: k

[11:02:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:55] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:56] William : your behind by a significant bit

[11:02:56] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:57] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:58] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:02:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:02:59] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:03] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:06] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:07] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:08] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:09] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:09] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:12] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:13] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:14] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:14] William : because they will have roach ling out and you WONT have the added defense at your nat

[11:03:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:16] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:18] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:19] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:19] William : so they can start coming

[11:03:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:20] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:21] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:22] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:22] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:23] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:24] William : and snipe buildings

[11:03:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:26] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:28] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:29] William : basically

[11:03:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:30] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:31] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:32] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:33] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:36] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:38] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:38] William : YOU have to do damage with the cannons

[11:03:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:39] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:39] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:39] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:39] William : and tbh

[11:03:39] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:39] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:40] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:40] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:40] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:40] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:40] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:41] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:42] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:42] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:42] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:42] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:43] William : most of the time you will

[11:03:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:44] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:44] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:44] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:44] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:46] William : but it isnt pressure

[11:03:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:47] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:47] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:47] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:47] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:48] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:48] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:48] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:48] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:49] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:49] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:49] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:49] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:49] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:50] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:50] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:50] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:50] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:51] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:51] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:51] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:51] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:52] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:53] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:54] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:55] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:56] William : its a rush that just works really well

[11:03:56] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:56] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:57] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:57] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:58] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:03:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:58] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:03:59] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:00] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:01] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:02] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:03] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:04] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:05] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:05] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:06] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:06] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:07] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:08] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:09] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:10] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:10] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:11] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:11] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:12] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:12] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:12] William : so i mean you should keep using it untill zerg start to punish you for doing it

[11:04:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:13] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:14] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:15] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:16] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:17] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:18] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:18] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:19] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:20] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:21] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:21] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:22] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:23] William : but be wary because its still just a rush

[11:04:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:23] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:24] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:25] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:26] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:27] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:27] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:28] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:28] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:29] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:29] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:30] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:31] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:32] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:33] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:33] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:34] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:35] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:36] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:36] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:37] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:38] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:39] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:39] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:39] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:39] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:40] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:40] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:40] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:41] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:42] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:42] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:42] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:42] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:43] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:44] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:44] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:44] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:44] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:45] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:46] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:47] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:47] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:47] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:47] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:48] Adam Sanders: kk

[11:04:48] Adam Sanders: k

[11:04:48] Adam Sanders: k

[11:05:10] *** William has changed the conversation picture. ***

[11:05:24] Sebastian Sanders: william fact is ure P is not good enough to comment on what is a rush or prusser

[11:05:32] William : fact is it is good enough

[11:05:41] Adam Sanders: WILLIAM

[11:05:42] William : comon dude thats a low fail blow

[11:05:43] Adam Sanders: STOP TALKING

[11:05:46] Sebastian Sanders: yday was a perfect example right?

[11:05:47] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE SHIT

[11:05:50] William : im not talking im typing

[11:05:50] William : lol

[11:05:56] Adam Sanders: "PROTOSS CAN MOVE OUT AGAINST ZERG IN MIDGAME"

[11:05:57] Adam Sanders: TRIES IT

[11:06:00] Adam Sanders: GETS SLAPPED

[11:06:02] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE WRONG

[11:06:02] William : oh dear here goes adam fail talking

[11:06:06] William : was just a bad game

[11:06:08] Adam Sanders: YOU NOW NOTHING ABOUT PROTOSS

[11:06:10] Adam Sanders: ALL YOU KNOW

[11:06:11] Adam Sanders: IS

[11:06:12] Adam Sanders: CC RUSH

[11:06:12] William : not my good game out

[11:06:13] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE A SHIT

[11:06:15] Adam Sanders: PROTOSS

[11:06:16] Adam Sanders: WITH SHIT

[11:06:16] William : in that one game

[11:06:17] Adam Sanders: MECHANICS

[11:06:20] Adam Sanders: THAT GETS SUPPLY BLOCKED

[11:06:20] William : no

[11:06:23] William : just no

[11:06:25] Adam Sanders: AND PUTS 1 PROBE ON GAS

[11:06:26] William : no

[11:06:26] Adam Sanders: SHUT

[11:06:26] Adam Sanders: THE

[11:06:27] Adam Sanders: FUCK

[11:06:27] William : no

[11:06:27] Adam Sanders: UP

[11:06:27] William : no

[11:06:28] Adam Sanders: YOU

[11:06:28] William : no

[11:06:29] Adam Sanders: STUPID

[11:06:29] William : no

[11:06:30] William : no

[11:06:30] Adam Sanders: RETARDED

[11:06:32] Adam Sanders: SCUMBAG

[11:06:35] William : guess what adam

[11:06:36] William : i beat you

[11:06:39] William : every race

[11:06:42] Adam Sanders: erm

[11:06:43] Adam Sanders: no

[11:06:43] William : every game

[11:06:45] Adam Sanders: i slap you pvz

[11:06:46] William : AND GUESS WHAT

[11:06:47] Adam Sanders: i slap you pvp

[11:06:57] William : YOU JUST CRY OP WHEN IM ZERG / P OR T

[11:07:01] William : its just like

[11:07:05] Adam Sanders: erm...no cos only T is OP

[11:07:05] William : oh dear

[11:07:07] Adam Sanders: z isn't OP

[11:07:07] William : OH DEAR

[11:07:11] Adam Sanders: P isn't OP

[11:07:12] William : adam

[11:07:13] Adam Sanders: only T is OP

[11:07:23] William : your just a sore loser

[11:07:24] Adam Sanders: william, you know what the most annoying thing about you is

[11:07:27] Adam Sanders: you act so arrogant

[11:07:27] William : best way to deal with them

[11:07:30] Adam Sanders: over the internet

[11:07:30] William : is ignore them

[11:07:31] William : idd

[11:07:35] William : ignore them

[11:07:36] Adam Sanders: but you never say any of this

[11:07:37] Adam Sanders: to my face

[11:07:38] Adam Sanders: irl

[11:07:39] William : thats what im gonna do

[11:07:40] Adam Sanders: because you know

[11:07:43] Adam Sanders: I would fucking break your face

[11:07:46] Adam Sanders: if you did

[11:07:50] William : because your a retard and sore loser yes

[11:07:52] Adam Sanders: hence why you only act like an arrogant prick

[11:07:53] William : i use my brain

[11:07:54] William : look

[11:07:59] William : ive got a mental guy

[11:08:00] Adam Sanders: YOU DONT HAVE A FUCKING BRAIN

[11:08:01] Adam Sanders: YOU STUPID SHIT

[11:08:06] William : will i provoke this guy whos mental?

[11:08:08] William : no

[11:08:17] William : why should i

[11:08:22] Adam Sanders: look at you

[11:08:23] William : i mean

[11:08:23] Adam Sanders: arrogant prick

[11:08:23] William : hell

[11:08:24] Adam Sanders: I DARE YOU

[11:08:27] Adam Sanders: SAY ANY OF THIS

[11:08:28] Adam Sanders: TO MY FACE

[11:08:29] Adam Sanders: IRL

[11:08:30] William : i can beat him at sc2 anyway :P

[11:08:33] Adam Sanders: I DARE YOU

[11:08:36] Adam Sanders: SAY ANY OF THIS

[11:08:37] Adam Sanders: TO MY FACE

[11:08:38] Adam Sanders: IRL

[11:08:38] William : oh wow

[11:08:43] Adam Sanders: I DARE YOU

[11:08:44] William : i dare you to say that to my face

[11:08:44] William : yeah

[11:08:45] Adam Sanders: will you do it

[11:08:45] Adam Sanders: no

[11:08:46] William : real

[11:08:47] William : real

[11:08:49] William : fail

[11:08:49] Adam Sanders: cos ure a pussy

[11:08:52] William : wow

[11:08:55] William : look at this

[11:08:57] William : name calling

[11:08:58] Adam Sanders: you are an arrogant prick over the internet

[11:08:59] Adam Sanders: and a pussy irl

[11:08:59] William : yeah this

[11:09:00] William : this

[11:09:03] William : is great

[11:09:08] Adam Sanders: k arrogant prick

[11:09:09] William : great courage adam

[11:09:11] Adam Sanders: k keyboard warrior

[11:09:13] William : great manners

[11:09:14] Adam Sanders: keyboard warrior

[11:09:18] Adam Sanders: keyboard warrior

[11:09:22] Adam Sanders: you know full well

[11:09:23] William : just

[11:09:25] William : oh dear

[11:09:26] Adam Sanders: if you said any of this to my face

[11:09:29] Adam Sanders: you'd get punched to the ground

[11:09:30] William : oh dear

[11:09:33] William : wow

[11:09:33] Adam Sanders: you know you'd get fucked up

[11:09:34] Adam Sanders: hence why

[11:09:34] William : is that it

[11:09:36] William : really?

[11:09:37] Adam Sanders: you have to

[11:09:38] Adam Sanders: say it

[11:09:38] William : just

[11:09:39] Adam Sanders: over the internet

[11:09:39] William : threats?

[11:09:41] William : adam

[11:09:42] Adam Sanders: where you're nice and safe

[11:09:46] Adam Sanders: in your little ghetto house

[11:09:55] William : you expect me to be THReatened by lame threats

[11:09:59] William : i mean

[11:10:01] Adam Sanders: it's not a threat

[11:10:02] Adam Sanders: it's a fact

[11:10:03] William : that in itself is a low blow

[11:10:07] Adam Sanders: you wouldn't say one word of this to my face

[11:10:09] Adam Sanders: you wouldn't

[11:10:11] William : expecting me to be in any way scared

[11:10:16] William : want me to be honest?

[11:10:18] Adam Sanders: and you know you wouldn'tt

[11:10:25] William : i think

[11:10:30] Adam Sanders: arrogant prick over the internet, friendless loner loser ilr

[11:10:42] William : you are a sore loser so i try not to provoke it

[11:10:46] William : therefore

[11:10:51] William : i try to play other races

[11:10:53] William : not protoss

[11:10:58] Adam Sanders: and you get slapped

[11:10:58] William : for example

[11:11:00] William : yesterday

[11:11:02] Adam Sanders: and make stupid assumptions

[11:11:02] William : i was like

[11:11:06] William : im not playing protoss

[11:11:10] William : adams gonna whine

[11:11:11] William : then

[11:11:12] William : in game

[11:11:16] William : adam starts saying

[11:11:19] William : "is this fair"

[11:11:21] Sebastian Sanders: fact is william ure P is to bad to say what is good to do

[11:11:22] William : im like

[11:11:24] William : oh god

[11:11:24] Adam Sanders: I told you before the game that I would whine since protoss is fucking OP

[11:11:26] William : here it starts

[11:11:28] Adam Sanders: and it's true

[11:11:31] Adam Sanders: and you know it's true

[11:11:31] William : thats why i said

[11:11:33] William : i wont play t

[11:11:40] William : then you guys were like nononono

[11:11:41] William : its fine

[11:11:44] William : i was like

[11:11:46] William : o god

[11:12:00] William : hm tom

[11:12:21] William : hm

[11:12:22] Sebastian Sanders: tbh i think no of this would be said irl becuase inside u know that ure wrong in some of ure facts

[11:12:32] William : hm?

[11:12:38] William : btw guys

[11:12:41] William : you do relise

[11:12:42] William : this is irl

[11:12:47] Adam Sanders: this is the internet

[11:12:49] William : were not like in some dream world

[11:12:51] Sebastian Sanders: *sigh* no this isnt

[11:12:51] William : yeah

[11:12:52] Adam Sanders: where you act like an arrogant prick

[11:12:54] William : so what?

[11:12:56] William : we can still talk

[11:13:09] William : i mean

[11:13:11] Sebastian Sanders: ure 'GAME SENSE' isnt as gosu as u think tbh

[11:13:11] Adam Sanders: it's difficult to talk to arrogant pricks over the internet

[11:13:38] William : my game sense is good, i abuse the hell out of everything and try new strategies all the time

[11:13:43] Adam Sanders: no you dont

[11:13:44] William : thats good game sense

[11:13:48] William : abuse to win,

[11:13:50] Adam Sanders: you're just crap

[11:13:52] Adam Sanders: end of

[11:13:55] William : Forcefields are good

[11:13:55] William : i thought

[11:13:56] Adam Sanders: you're a piece of shit

[11:13:56] William : ah

[11:14:03] Sebastian Sanders: no ure arrogant attitude towards sc2 causes ure fails

[11:14:03] William : maybe i can use them against zerg

[11:14:05] William : played a game

[11:14:06] William : lost

[11:14:09] William : bit meh

[11:14:15] William : but ill try again just to make sure

[11:14:24] William : and then edit my strat if it doesnt work

[11:14:28] William : then if it doesnt work again

[11:14:28] Adam Sanders: you don't do that

[11:14:29] Adam Sanders: you fucking

[11:14:29] William : try something else

[11:14:30] Adam Sanders: cc rush

[11:14:31] Adam Sanders: every game

[11:14:32] Sebastian Sanders: [10:55] Adam Sanders:

you wouldn't say one word of this to my face

you wouldn't

[11:14:32] Adam Sanders: every game

[11:14:41] Adam Sanders: tom do u agree

[11:14:43] Adam Sanders: that that's true

[11:14:49] William : its a good strat

[11:14:52] Adam Sanders: do you agree that he wouldn't say one word of this to my face

[11:14:53] Adam Sanders: irl

[11:14:53] William : see no problems with it atm

[11:14:56] Adam Sanders: because he'd get killed

[11:15:03] Adam Sanders: for being an arrogant prick

[11:15:05] Sebastian Sanders: well yh causes his arguement would get shut down

[11:15:05] William : more lame threats

[11:15:11] William : yeah yeah yeah

[11:15:12] Sebastian Sanders: yh*

[11:15:17] William : violence solves everything

[11:15:18] Adam Sanders: there we go

[11:15:22] William : makes the world go round

[11:15:24] Adam Sanders: "yeah yeah yeah"

[11:15:25] Adam Sanders: see

[11:15:27] William : for the noobs anyway

[11:15:31] Adam Sanders: being an arrogant prick

[11:15:32] Adam Sanders: over the internet

[11:15:39] William : well anyway

[11:15:43] William : as i was saying

[11:15:53] Adam Sanders: fuck what you're saying you're a downer

[11:15:55] William : i dont cc rush

[11:16:01] William : i just do my 2 rax fe

[11:16:05] William : do a little pressure

[11:16:08] Sebastian Sanders: OMG

[11:16:09] William : then go on from there

[11:16:15] William : im trying to use my army

[11:16:17] Sebastian Sanders: HOW HYPOCRTICAL IS THIS

[11:16:19] William : whats the problem with that

[11:16:27] Sebastian Sanders: OOO CANNONS IS RUSHING BUT PULLING SCV'S ISNT

[11:16:35] William : 1 scv

[11:16:38] William : not the most

[11:16:41] Sebastian Sanders: plus u commit to ure attacks

[11:16:43] William : investing heavy

[11:16:47] Sebastian Sanders: u send reinforcements

[11:16:51] William : i commit when i see they cant hold it

[11:16:52] William : well

[11:16:56] William : its my army

[11:17:00] William : so im gonna reinforce it

[11:17:14] Sebastian Sanders: u go in for the kill u dont send 1 marine just to look

[11:17:16] William : not gonna reinforce my base whens theres an attack going on

[11:17:21] Sebastian Sanders: u just go for the kill with is rushing

[11:17:29] William : tbh i dont usualy go in for the kill

[11:17:31] William : i take my expo

[11:17:37] William : and hold outside theirs

[11:17:38] Adam Sanders: because of your shit macro

[11:17:42] William : just chilling

[11:17:42] William : like

[11:17:47] William : build bunkers

[11:17:50] William : easy contain

[11:17:54] William : ghosts

[11:17:54] Sebastian Sanders: easy rush

[11:18:07] William : well its not the biggest investment in the world

[11:18:12] William : 25 mins per bunker

[11:18:20] William : plus its a good attacking window

[11:18:24] William : and

[11:18:30] William : it doesnt affect my defense

[11:18:30] William : or eco

[11:19:00] William : because im on the offenseive he cant attack my base and because i have an expo getting up

[11:19:05] William : im getting more money in

[11:19:16] William : therefore

[11:19:20] Sebastian Sanders: william ure play style is just abusive tbh

[11:19:21] William : its a good opening strat

[11:19:23] William : and urm

[11:19:30] William : i could change it

[11:19:32] Sebastian Sanders: its good coz is abusive

[11:19:33] William : to like

[11:19:33] William : hellions

[11:19:41] William : against zerg maybe

[11:19:43] William : and i do

[11:19:47] William : on maps like xel naga

[11:19:49] William : with the back door

[11:19:53] William : roast some drones

[11:19:58] Sebastian Sanders: but vs p its the same thing

[11:20:01] William : true true

[11:20:12] Sebastian Sanders: ure main goal is all u do is bunkers

[11:20:12] William : but pylon blocking plus stalkers

[11:20:15] Sebastian Sanders: outside

[11:20:32] Sebastian Sanders: thats all u do TVT TVP TVZ bunkers outside mass reapir ghost emp mmm

[11:20:44] William : ok

[11:20:59] William : it works

[11:21:09] Sebastian Sanders: no skill involved

[11:21:24] William : thats a very random statement

[11:21:42] Sebastian Sanders: i dont even know why this rant is carrying on

[11:22:24] William : because your sad i use the 2 rax fe opening a lot

[11:22:28] William : saying

[11:22:35] William : "it uses no skill dont use it noob"

[11:22:36] William : when

[11:22:43] William : its a good solid opening for protoss

[11:22:51] William : so why the hell should i not do it

[11:23:03] William : even if in your opinion it requires no "skill"

[11:23:19] William : i mean the game isnt

[11:23:36] William : who can win in the most skilfull way possible

[11:23:37] William : its about

[11:23:41] William : who can win

[11:24:17] William : blizzard are the one balancing the game so all players have an equal chance to win

[11:24:26] Adam Sanders: well clearly they're not

[11:24:40] Adam Sanders: because if they wanted that they would have removed marauders and EMP and while ago

[11:24:47] William : well because its not a very easy issue

[11:24:51] William : for example

[11:24:53] William : yesterday

[11:24:53] William : mr bitter

[11:24:55] William : and

[11:24:55] William : erm

[11:24:59] William : whos the other guy

[11:25:02] William : starting with g

[11:25:06] Adam Sanders: jesus christ

[11:25:07] Adam Sanders: gretorp

[11:25:09] Adam Sanders: dumbass

[11:25:11] William : yeah

[11:25:11] William : him

[11:25:17] Sebastian Sanders: sigh the MAIN point is u cnt comment on what P can do coz ure P FAILS TBH ure P strats just failed and u lost to someone that if it was ladder and he lost he'd lose 0 points and win 40 so ure arrogant attempts at saying what P can do is fail tbh

[11:25:19] William : they

[11:25:30] William : !

[11:25:37] Adam Sanders: [11:25] Sebastian Sanders:

sigh the MAIN point is u cnt comment on what P can do coz ure P FAILS TBH ure P strats just failed and u lost to someone that if it was ladder and he lost he'd lose 0 points and win 40 so ure arrogant attempts at saying what P can do is fail tbh

[11:25:42] Adam Sanders: thankyou

[11:25:44] William : hm

[11:25:47] Adam Sanders: neat summary

[11:25:54] William : at masters level indeed my protoss is not that high rank

[11:25:57] William : however

[11:26:01] William : i think its above gold

[11:26:02] William : therefore

[11:26:08] William : if i cant talk about balance

[11:26:10] William : neither can you

[11:26:14] Adam Sanders: well I can

[11:26:15] William : i mean

[11:26:15] William : gold

[11:26:18] William : fliiping heck

[11:26:19] Adam Sanders: maybe tom can't

[11:26:22] Adam Sanders: maybe olatunde can;t

[11:26:23] Adam Sanders: I can

[11:26:37] William : so your the only one that can talk about toss starts

[11:26:42] Adam Sanders: yes

[11:26:47] William : thats just dumb

[11:26:53] Adam Sanders: well no it's not

[11:26:54] William : elitiest attitude

[11:27:03] William : even TL isnt this bad

[11:27:03] Adam Sanders: I'm the most knowledable out of the four of us

[11:27:04] Adam Sanders: with sc2

[11:27:07] Adam Sanders: by far

[11:27:09] Adam Sanders: by FAR

[11:27:13] William : opinion

[11:27:15] Adam Sanders: fact

[11:27:18] William : nope

[11:27:23] Adam Sanders: olatunde and tom

[11:27:24] Adam Sanders: are also

[11:27:26] William : your trying to represent it as fact

[11:27:26] Adam Sanders: more knowledable

[11:27:27] Adam Sanders: than you

[11:27:28] William : but doesnt work

[11:27:33] Adam Sanders: do you watch pro games

[11:27:34] Adam Sanders: no

[11:27:34] William : why

[11:27:36] Adam Sanders: do you read tl

[11:27:36] Adam Sanders: no

[11:27:41] Adam Sanders: do you follow sotg

[11:27:41] Adam Sanders: no

[11:27:47] Adam Sanders: do you know the latest strats and trends

[11:27:48] Adam Sanders: no

[11:27:49] Adam Sanders: we do

[11:27:54] Adam Sanders: for all of those

[11:27:59] William : Ahah

[11:28:00] William : thats where

[11:28:01] William : i say

[11:28:06] William : so

[11:28:08] Adam Sanders: I dont give a fuck what you say

[11:28:11] William : to talk about strats for a game

[11:28:11] Adam Sanders: and neither does tom

[11:28:14] Adam Sanders: and neither does olatunde

[11:28:14] Adam Sanders: [11:25] Sebastian Sanders:

sigh the MAIN point is u cnt comment on what P can do coz ure P FAILS TBH ure P strats just failed and u lost to someone that if it was ladder and he lost he'd lose 0 points and win 40 so ure arrogant attempts at saying what P can do is fail tbh

[11:28:17] William : you need to watch pros?

[11:28:23] William : thats wrong

[11:28:29] William : you need to be good at the game

[11:28:34] William : thats all

[11:28:36] Adam Sanders: [11:25] Sebastian Sanders:

sigh the MAIN point is u cnt comment on what P can do coz ure P FAILS TBH ure P strats just failed and u lost to someone that if it was ladder and he lost he'd lose 0 points and win 40 so ure arrogant attempts at saying what P can do is fail tbh

[11:28:38] Adam Sanders: [11:25] Sebastian Sanders:

sigh the MAIN point is u cnt comment on what P can do coz ure P FAILS TBH ure P strats just failed and u lost to someone that if it was ladder and he lost he'd lose 0 points and win 40 so ure arrogant attempts at saying what P can do is fail tbh

[11:28:41] William : everythign else is a bonus

[11:28:42] Adam Sanders: [11:25] Sebastian Sanders:

sigh the MAIN point is u cnt comment on what P can do coz ure P FAILS TBH ure P strats just failed and u lost to someone that if it was ladder and he lost he'd lose 0 points and win 40 so ure arrogant attempts at saying what P can do is fail tbh

[11:28:58] William : hm

[11:29:03] William : well

[11:29:13] William : so what is your ideas for new strats then for pvz

[11:29:15] William : for example

[11:29:18] William : got anything

[11:29:21] Adam Sanders: FFE

[11:29:24] Adam Sanders: stargates

[11:29:25] Adam Sanders: DT's

[11:29:28] Adam Sanders: archons

[11:29:29] Adam Sanders: templar

[11:29:34] Adam Sanders: low collosus count

[11:29:35] William : thats stuff thats all done and dusted

[11:29:36] Adam Sanders: fast third

[11:29:38] Adam Sanders: heavier gates

[11:29:41] Adam Sanders: faster attack upgrades

[11:29:44] William : i mean

[11:29:49] William : i can sum that all up

[11:30:09] William : "turtle with ffe and get all of the above"

[11:30:14] Adam Sanders: yes

[11:30:17] Adam Sanders: that's what works

[11:30:20] Adam Sanders: or should I say

[11:30:22] Adam Sanders: thats what

[11:30:25] Adam Sanders: "needs to be done to win"

[11:30:29] Adam Sanders: "it's about winning"

[11:30:34] William : fine

[11:30:36] Adam Sanders: exactly

[11:30:37] Adam Sanders: stfu

[11:30:37] William : it is about winning

[11:30:41] William : what are the winrates atm

[11:30:54] Adam Sanders: PvZ about 55% for zerg

[11:30:58] William : O.o

[11:30:58] Adam Sanders: PvT about 45% for Protoss

[11:31:10] Adam Sanders: obviously PvP is 100% for protoss

[11:31:11] William : this is high level play right

[11:31:14] Adam Sanders: yed

[11:31:16] Adam Sanders: yes&

[11:31:22] Adam Sanders: zergs are having success atm

[11:31:22] William : link?

[11:31:23] Adam Sanders: with the new

[11:31:25] Adam Sanders: nestea builds

[11:31:31] Adam Sanders: I can't link you my memory

[11:31:35] Adam Sanders: this is from

[11:31:36] Adam Sanders: GSL

[11:31:38] Adam Sanders: GSTL

[11:31:39] Adam Sanders: TSL

[11:31:39] Adam Sanders: IPL

[11:31:42] Adam Sanders: MLG

[11:31:48] Adam Sanders: Assembly

[11:32:33] William : those winrates arent so bad

[11:32:43] Adam Sanders: at pro level they aint good

[11:32:50] Adam Sanders: especially PvT

[11:33:25] William : 45% isnt 50%

[11:33:28] William : but ist pretty close

[11:33:52] William : glaring imbalance would be a lot lower win rates for tos

[11:33:58] William : also because i mean at high level

[11:34:00] Adam Sanders: that is glaring imbalance

[11:34:04] William : this is abuse to the max

[11:34:05] William : if

[11:34:10] William : protoss were so o

[11:34:12] William : op

[11:34:12] Adam Sanders: oh god

[11:34:15] Adam Sanders: here we go again

[11:34:15] William : they win every game

[11:34:15] Adam Sanders: I DONT

[11:34:17] Adam Sanders: WANT

[11:34:18] Adam Sanders: TO HAVE

[11:34:22] William : lol

[11:34:22] William : caps

[11:34:22] Adam Sanders: A FUCKING SHITTY DEBAT

[11:34:26] William : caps

[11:34:28] William : lol

[11:34:29] Adam Sanders: nittgy

[11:34:30] Adam Sanders: nitty gritty

[11:34:33] Adam Sanders: the smallest details

[11:34:37] Adam Sanders: nobody gives a fuck

[11:34:41] Adam Sanders: the tiniest little points

[11:34:45] Adam Sanders: which make no difference

[11:34:46] William : what

[11:34:47] Adam Sanders: and you justgo

[11:34:48] Adam Sanders: on

[11:34:50] Adam Sanders: and on

[11:34:51] Adam Sanders: and on

[11:34:52] Adam Sanders: olatunde hates it

[11:34:53] Adam Sanders: tom hates it

[11:34:54] William : like 45% win rate for toss

[11:34:55] Adam Sanders: i hate

[11:34:57] Adam Sanders: so why the fuck

[11:35:00] Adam Sanders: do you keep going on

[11:35:00] Adam Sanders: infact

[11:35:02] Adam Sanders: infact

[11:35:03] William : speaking for other people

[11:35:04] William : i can do that

[11:35:07] Adam Sanders: why the fuck are you even here

[11:35:12] William : olatunde likes clean debating

[11:35:12] Adam Sanders: why do you even log onto skype

[11:35:17] Adam Sanders: why do you even play with us

[11:35:20] William : hm

[11:35:20] Adam Sanders: you didn't use to

[11:35:23] Adam Sanders: you used to play osu

[11:35:25] William : what

[11:35:25] Adam Sanders: and css

[11:35:27] William : what

[11:35:28] Adam Sanders: and insurgency

[11:35:30] Adam Sanders: and garrys mod

[11:35:35] Adam Sanders: with drainor

[11:35:36] Adam Sanders: by yourself

[11:35:38] Adam Sanders: and we would play

[11:35:39] Adam Sanders: together

[11:35:41] Adam Sanders: xbox

[11:35:42] William : your turning slowly even more insane by the sceond

[11:35:42] Adam Sanders: and ps3

[11:35:44] Adam Sanders: and our other friends

[11:35:46] William : im gonna ignore

[11:35:46] William : cya

[11:35:47] Adam Sanders: why are you even her

[11:35:49] Adam Sanders: fuck off

[11:35:51] Adam Sanders: don't come back

[11:35:53] William : no

[11:35:55] Adam Sanders: we dond't want you here

[11:35:56] William : you

[11:35:57] Adam Sanders: nobody likes you

[11:35:59] Adam Sanders: you have no friends

[11:36:01] William : blocked btw

[11:36:02] William : cya

[11:36:13] Adam Sanders: apart from that retarded shitface umar

[11:36:26] Adam Sanders: why do you even come and scrape in

[11:36:27] Adam Sanders: on our group

[11:36:30] Adam Sanders: when nobody likes you

[11:36:34] Adam Sanders: when nobody wants you here

[11:36:41] Adam Sanders: go play garrys mod by yourself again

[11:36:43] Adam Sanders: like you used to

[11:36:43] Adam Sanders: and be happy

[11:36:47] Adam Sanders: by yourself again

[11:36:50] Adam Sanders: stupid black shit

[11:36:57] Adam Sanders: we'd all be much happier if you weren't here

[11:37:00] Adam Sanders: with your stupidity

[11:37:01] Adam Sanders: and your shitty debates

[11:37:04] Adam Sanders: and your timewasting

[11:37:09] Adam Sanders: and another thing

[11:37:14] Adam Sanders: if you're such a good debator

[11:37:19] Adam Sanders: why dont you go to debating club with mr dawkin

[11:37:21] Adam Sanders: why do i never see you

[11:37:23] Adam Sanders: up at the front

[11:37:25] Adam Sanders: of the hall

[11:37:26] William :

A

[11:37:27] Adam Sanders: huh?

[11:37:29] William :

A

[11:37:30] Adam Sanders: thats right

[11:37:31] Adam Sanders: because you know

[11:37:33] William :

A

[11:37:35] Adam Sanders: you're a shitty debator

[11:37:40] Adam Sanders: and you'd get slapped in any real topic

[11:37:41] William : look man

[11:37:43] Adam Sanders: vs anyone that actually tried

[11:37:46] William : your a completely

[11:37:46] William : mental

[11:37:47] William : total

[11:37:50] William : messed up

[11:37:52] William : idiot

[11:37:53] William : i think

[11:37:54] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID

[11:37:55] William : in my opinion

[11:38:02] William : and i have so much evidence

[11:38:02] Adam Sanders: YOUR OPINION MAKES NO DIFFERENCe

[11:38:03] Adam Sanders: TO ANYONE

[11:38:05] William : that if i printed

[11:38:08] Sebastian Sanders: bk

[11:38:08] Adam Sanders: GET LOST

[11:38:09] Adam Sanders: GET OUT

[11:38:10] William : this and other convos

[11:38:12] Adam Sanders: OF THIS GROUP

[11:38:15] William : you know what

[11:38:15] Adam Sanders: GET OUT OF ALL OUR GROUPS

[11:38:16] Adam Sanders: GO PLAY

[11:38:17] William : i might print

[11:38:18] Adam Sanders: BY YOURSELF

[11:38:19] William : out

[11:38:21] William : this all

[11:38:22] William : and email

[11:38:23] William : it

[11:38:30] William : that would be a reasonable decision

[11:38:31] William : amiritie

[11:38:32] Adam Sanders: ooh look, acting like an arrogant prick over the internet

[11:38:36] Adam Sanders: as usual

[11:38:45] William : adam why dont you get out

[11:38:47] Adam Sanders: No

[11:38:48] William : you cant handle

[11:38:49] Adam Sanders: because

[11:38:49] William : anything

[11:38:51] William : your just

[11:38:53] William : bloody

[11:38:55] William : stupid

[11:38:59] Adam Sanders: these are my close friends

[11:38:59] William : arogant

[11:39:00] Adam Sanders: as are

[11:39:00] William : and rude

[11:39:02] Adam Sanders: many others

[11:39:02] William : guess what

[11:39:03] Adam Sanders: YOU ARE THE ARROGANT ONE

[11:39:05] William : they are mine as well

[11:39:06] William : wow

[11:39:06] Adam Sanders: YOU ARE THE LOSER

[11:39:06] Adam Sanders: NO

[11:39:08] William : lol

[11:39:08] Adam Sanders: THEY

[11:39:08] William : NO

[11:39:09] Adam Sanders: ARE

[11:39:09] William : YOU

[11:39:10] Adam Sanders: NOT

[11:39:10] Adam Sanders: THEY

[11:39:10] Adam Sanders: DONT

[11:39:11] William : ARE

[11:39:12] Adam Sanders: LIKE YOu

[11:39:13] William : A

[11:39:13] William : OH DEAR

[11:39:22] Adam Sanders: WE ALL HATE YOU

[11:39:23] William : flipping heck

[11:39:23] Adam Sanders: GET OUT

[11:39:24] Adam Sanders: DONT COME BACK

[11:39:26] Adam Sanders: GO PLAY GMOD

[11:39:27] Adam Sanders: AND CSS

[11:39:28] William : im getting dragged into this crap

[11:39:29] Adam Sanders: LIKE YOU USED TO

[11:39:30] Adam Sanders: GET OUT

[11:39:32] Adam Sanders: DONT COME BACK

[11:39:34] William : need to stop

[11:39:35] Adam Sanders: GET

[11:39:35] Adam Sanders: OUT

[11:39:36] William : no

[11:39:38] Adam Sanders: DONT COME BCAK

[11:39:40] William : do you know why

[11:39:44] William : im a winner

[11:39:45] William : winning

[11:39:47] William : all the time

[11:39:48] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE NOT A WINNEr

[11:39:50] William : win

[11:39:50] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE A LOSER

[11:39:51] William : over there

[11:39:54] William : win on sc2

[11:39:57] Adam Sanders: YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A LOSER

[11:40:01] William : lol

[11:40:02] Adam Sanders: YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A KEYBOARD WARRIOR

[11:40:03] William : man

[11:40:11] Adam Sanders: ACTING ALL ARROGANT AND COOL OVER THE INTERNET

[11:40:13] William : your parents arent good

[11:40:15] Adam Sanders: LOOK AT YOU IRL

[11:40:15] William : at parenting

[11:40:16] Adam Sanders: SCRUFFY

[11:40:19] Adam Sanders: UNKEMPT

[11:40:21] Adam Sanders: RETARDED

[11:40:23] Adam Sanders: POOR

[11:40:24] Adam Sanders: STUPID

[11:40:36] William : name calling

[11:40:38] Adam Sanders: TRUTH

[11:40:40] William : thats all you got

[11:40:41] William : no backbone

[11:40:44] William : all bark

[11:40:46] William : no bite

[11:40:48] Adam Sanders: COMING FROM YOU

[11:40:50] Adam Sanders: COMING FROM YOU

[11:40:51] Adam Sanders: COMING FROM YOU

[11:40:51] William : thats all i think of you

[11:40:54] Adam Sanders: NO BACKBONE?

[11:40:55] Adam Sanders: REALLY

[11:40:55] William : i try

[11:40:56] Adam Sanders: SAY THIS

[11:40:57] Adam Sanders: TO MY FACE

[11:40:58] William : to remain clam

[11:41:00] Adam Sanders: AND WE'LL SEE

[11:41:00] William : in all situations

[11:41:03] Adam Sanders: WHO HAS

[11:41:04] Adam Sanders: FUCKING

[11:41:06] William : i use my head

[11:41:07] Adam Sanders: BACKBONE

[11:41:09] William : i debate when i can

[11:41:14] Adam Sanders: GO TO DEBATING SOCIETY THEN

[11:41:17] William : brining forth evidence to support my claims

[11:41:19] Adam Sanders: AND LOSE EVERY WEEK

[11:41:31] Adam Sanders: WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE

[11:41:32] Adam Sanders: GET LOST

[11:41:34] Adam Sanders: DON'T COME BACK

[11:41:39] William : no

[11:41:41] William : i mean

[11:41:42] William : no

[11:41:43] Adam Sanders: GO PLAY CSS BY YOURSELF

[11:41:52] Adam Sanders: GO PLAY GMD BY YOURSELF

[11:41:54] Adam Sanders: LIKE YOU USED TO

[11:41:54] Adam Sanders: ALONE

[11:41:55] William : your just a bit

[11:41:56] William : sad

[11:41:56] Adam Sanders: COMPLETLELY

[11:41:58] William : anyway

[11:42:01] William : im gonna go now

[11:42:02] Adam Sanders: DONT

[11:42:04] Adam Sanders: COME

[11:42:04] Adam Sanders: BACK

[11:42:05] William : but ill back back

[11:42:05] Adam Sanders: EVER

[11:42:06] Adam Sanders: AGAIN

[11:42:08] William : HAHA

[11:42:09] Adam Sanders: NO YOU WONT

[11:42:11] Adam Sanders: BECAUSE

[11:42:15] Adam Sanders: I WILL REJECT YOU

[11:42:25] Adam Sanders: WE HAVE FRIENDS

[11:42:26] Adam Sanders: LOTS OF THEM

[11:42:29] Adam Sanders: WE CAN HAVE TONS OF FUN

[11:42:31] William : cry more

[11:42:33] Adam Sanders: WITHOUT YOU

[11:42:36] Adam Sanders: NOBODY

[11:42:37] William : cry more

[11:42:37] Adam Sanders: NEEDS YOU

[11:42:38] Adam Sanders: NOBODY

[11:42:38] William : cry more

[11:42:39] Adam Sanders: NEEDS YOU

[11:42:40] William : cry more

[11:42:42] William : cry more

[11:42:43] Adam Sanders: COME ON THEN

[11:42:44] William : cry mpre

[11:42:46] Adam Sanders: KEYBOARD WARRIOR

[11:42:46] William : cry

[11:42:47] Adam Sanders: COME ON THEN

[11:42:47] William : please

[11:42:53] Adam Sanders: ARROGANT PRICK OVER THE INTENRET

[11:42:54] Adam Sanders: COME AT ME

[11:42:57] William : lol

[11:42:59] Adam Sanders: WE'LL SEE WHO CRYS MORE

[11:43:00] William : hahahahhaha

[11:43:04] Adam Sanders: WHEN I BREAK YOUR SKULL

[11:43:06] Adam Sanders: LOOK AT YOU

[11:43:08] William : hhahaahahahahahahhaahahahh

[11:43:09] Adam Sanders: TRYING TO BE ALL COOL

[11:43:10] William : ahahah

[11:43:10] Adam Sanders: AND FUNNY

[11:43:11] William : ahahahahaha

[11:43:12] Adam Sanders: TRY THIS

[11:43:15] Adam Sanders: TRY THIS

[11:43:16] Adam Sanders: IRL

[11:43:17] Adam Sanders: I DARE YOU

[11:43:18] Adam Sanders: I DARE YOU

[11:43:20] Adam Sanders: I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY THIS

[11:43:21] Adam Sanders: IRL

[11:43:22] Adam Sanders: BUT YOU WONT B

[11:43:26] Adam Sanders: BECAUSE YOU KNOW

[11:43:27] Adam Sanders: YOU'DDIE

[11:43:29] William : w/e

[11:43:31] Adam Sanders: IF YOU DID THIS TO ANYONE

[11:43:33] Adam Sanders: ANYONE

[11:43:34] William : ahahahahaha

[11:43:35] William : ahahaha

[11:43:35] William : ahaha

[11:43:36] William : hhah

[11:43:36] Adam Sanders: ANYONE IN OUR SCHOOL

[11:43:37] Adam Sanders: WOULD KILL YOU

[11:43:39] William : haahahahhaheheheeheeehehe

[11:43:41] William : ahahahahahahah

[11:43:41] William : ahahaa

[11:43:41] Adam Sanders: IF YOU TRIED THIS

[11:43:41] William : hah

[11:43:41] William : ahaha

[11:43:42] William : aha

[11:43:42] Adam Sanders: AT SCHOOL

[11:43:42] William : ahha

[11:43:43] William : ahaha

[11:43:43] William : ahah

[11:43:44] William : ahhaa

[11:43:44] William : ahah

[11:43:44] Adam Sanders: LOOK AT YOU

[11:43:45] William : ahaha

[11:43:45] William : ahah

[11:43:46] William : hah

[11:43:46] Adam Sanders: TRYING IT

[11:43:47] William : lol

[11:43:49] William : my apm

[11:43:50] William : ahahahha

[11:43:50] William : aahah

[11:43:51] William : aha

[11:43:51] William : hahaha

[11:43:51] William : ahah

[11:43:52] William : a

[11:43:55] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:56] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:56] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:56] William : aw yeah

[11:43:56] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:56] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:57] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:57] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:57] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:58] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:58] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:58] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:59] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:59] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:59] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:59] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:43:59] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:00] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:00] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:00] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:00] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:01] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:01] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:01] Adam Sanders: COME AND LAUGH AY MY FACE THEN WE'LL SE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:04] William : spam

[11:44:05] Adam Sanders: COME AT ME

[11:44:07] William : look

[11:44:07] Adam Sanders: COME AT ME

[11:44:08] Adam Sanders: SEE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:10] Adam Sanders: SEE WHAT HAPPENS

[11:44:11] William : spam spam spam

[11:44:11] Adam Sanders: COME AT ME

[11:44:15] William : spaming up the place

[11:44:19] William : incredible

[11:44:19] Adam Sanders: NO COS SPAMMING HAHAHAH ISNT

[11:44:22] Adam Sanders: FUCKING RETARD

[11:44:24] William : ahahaha

[11:44:24] William : ahaha

[11:44:26] William : thats true

[11:44:27] William : :D

[11:44:31] William : aahahahhaahahaaa

[11:44:32] Adam Sanders: STUPID SHIT

[11:44:32] William : but tbh

[11:44:37] Adam Sanders: YOU KNOW

[11:44:37] William : its what im doing atm

[11:44:38] William : im typing

[11:44:40] William : ahahahaa

[11:44:40] Adam Sanders: JUST AS WELL AS I DO

[11:44:44] Adam Sanders: IF YOU TRIED THIS

[11:44:45] William : because i am

[11:44:47] Adam Sanders: IF YOU TRIE

[11:44:49] Adam Sanders: TO LAUGH

[11:44:52] Adam Sanders: AT MY FACE

[11:44:54] Adam Sanders: OR ANYONES FACE

[11:44:55] Adam Sanders: LIKE THIS

[11:44:57] Adam Sanders: FACE TO FACE

[11:45:00] William : hm

[11:45:00] Adam Sanders: YOU'D GET KILLED

[11:45:00] Adam Sanders: SO FAST

[11:45:01] William : there arent

[11:45:04] William : you know

[11:45:04] Adam Sanders: BUT YOU DO IT OVER THE INTERNET

[11:45:06] William : i cant think

[11:45:09] William : of anyone else

[11:45:09] Adam Sanders: BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE

[11:45:14] William : who i would laught at

[11:45:18] William : i have no reason to

[11:45:20] William : i mean

[11:45:20] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE PATHETIC

[11:45:21] Adam Sanders: YOU'RE PATHETIC

[11:45:24] William : theres just noone else

[11:45:25] Adam Sanders: LOOK AT YOU

[11:45:29] Adam Sanders: PRETENDING TO BE ALL COOL AND HIGH ANY MIGHT

[11:45:30] William : hm

[11:45:30] Adam Sanders: I KNOW YOU

[11:45:33] Adam Sanders: IN REAL LIFE

[11:45:34] William : its funny though

[11:45:34] Adam Sanders: A SCRUFFY

[11:45:35] Adam Sanders: POOR

[11:45:35] Adam Sanders: RETARDED

[11:45:37] Adam Sanders: DUMB

[11:45:38] Adam Sanders: INANE

[11:45:38] William : i think this all started

[11:45:40] William : because

[11:45:40] Adam Sanders: GIBBONESQUE

[11:45:41] Adam Sanders: FOOL

[11:45:42] William : i chose protoss

[11:45:46] Adam Sanders: YOU

[11:45:48] Adam Sanders: AREA

[11:45:48] William : hm

[11:45:51] Adam Sanders: AN IDIOT

[11:45:52] Adam Sanders: WHATEVER RACE YOU PLAY

[11:45:54] William : shoulda choose toss than

[11:45:55] Adam Sanders: WHATEVER YOU SAY

[11:45:57] Adam Sanders: YOU ALWAYS WILL REMAIN

[11:45:59] Adam Sanders: AN IDIOT

[11:46:00] William : like i did in brood war

[11:46:01] William : anyway

[11:46:01] William : gtg

[11:46:04] William : standard

[11:46:07] Adam Sanders: GO BACK TO YOUR OTHER FRIENDS

[11:46:08] Adam Sanders: OH WAIT

[11:46:09] Adam Sanders: YOU HAVE NONE

[11:46:11] Adam Sanders: SHAME

[11:46:16] Adam Sanders: LOOKS LIKE ITS ALONE TIME FOR YOU

[11:46:18] Adam Sanders: FILTH

[11:46:20] *** Adam Sanders removed William from this conversation. ***

[11:46:22] *** Conference call, no answer. ***

[11:47:34] Adam Sanders: TOM?

[11:48:22] *** Call ended ***

[11:48:42] *** Conference call, no answer. ***

[11:50:31] Adam Sanders: tom

[11:50:33] Adam Sanders: what the fuck

[11:50:34] Adam Sanders: are you doing

[11:50:42] *** Call ended ***

[11:51:18] *** Adam Sanders has changed the conversation topic to "William is hereby exiled for being a dickead shitface retard downer" ***


End file.
